Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! __TOC__ Bitte bei Themenwechseln immer das Thema als Überschrift eingeben! Archiv Ich hab mir mal mein 4. Archiv angelegt, ihr könnt wieder drauf losschreiben. XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 19:56, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aktiv genug? Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich überhaupt aktiv genug als Rollback bin? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:01, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Warum fragst du wenn niemand was dagegen sagt ist doch alles in Ordnung xDMakutaBX 12:21, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht muss ich aktiver sein, ich frage mal nach. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:25, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht was du mit dem klammern meinst. --VoporakXXX 12:36, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC)Foxi Mit welchen Klammern? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:38, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wo ihr grade von Rollback sprecht: Bima: Du weisst, weshalb ich kein Rollback wurde. Aber das liegt lange zurück. Ich bin hier echt aktiv. (Ich will nichts fordern und auch nicht undankbar klingen) Aber ich finde, ich hätte es verdient, auch Rollback zu werden. Überleg mal, wie viele Artikel ich hier erstellt habe, wie lange ich on bin und ich kenn mich mit dem Syntax aus. Ich weiss, dass momentan kein Rollback gebraucht wird, aber als ich das letzte mal mit Jade darüber geredet habe, meinte er so weit ich es noch weiss, dass ich mich immer mal wieder deswegen melden sollte. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:42, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du bist aktiver als Helios. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:43, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das auf jeden Fall. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:46, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @Voporak: Man muss hinter den Namen eines Charakters in Klammern den Namen der Story oder des Benutzers schreiben siehe Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Leitlinien @Matoro: Rollbacks sind überflüssig und haben nichts zu tun, theoretisch könnte man auch mit 0 auskommen MakutaBX 12:48, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es geht mir eigentlich ums Prinzip. Denn ohne diese ###### ###### ##### ##### ######## ######### ########### ##### ######## ########## ####### ### ###### ####### ###### ##### aus meiner Klasse, hätte ich den Posten. Ich finde wirklich, ich hätte es langsam mal verdient. Denn ich bin der zweit oder dritt aktivste Benutzer hier. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:51, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Es ist ärgerlich, aber am Ende sind vielleicht hier dann (fast) alle Rollbacks wenn man nach Aktivität geht, naja es ist Entscheidung der Admins MakutaBX 13:18, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eben. Warten wir ab, was Bima sagt. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:20, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wichtig!! Click this link, read the page and berichte your people in this Wiki davon, damit es noch mehr Glatorian-Hefte in Deutschland gibt! [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 07:18, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) bima, kann es sein, dass du nicht da bist? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:08, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jap, ich war nicht da XD. @Matoro: Du bist wirklich aktiver als Helios, wenn Jade wieder da ist berate ich mich mal mit ihm ob wir euch austauschen oder drei Rollbacks haben, obwohl zwei ja eigentlich mehr als genug sind, aber du hast schon recht. @Nath: Steht das nicht im neuen IDBM? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 18:04, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Ich finde, dass eine Ernennung auch eine Wertschätzung meiner Arbeit hier wäre. *In überheblichem Ton mit handgeste* Über das Gehalt und andere Beförderungen reden wir noch ;-) (Scherz) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:11, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und was ist mit meiner frage? Achja, meiner Meinung nach ist Jade da... '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 06:21, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Admin... Nein, es ist garantiert nicht das, was du denkst. Es ist was anderes. Ich habe gemerkt, dass du und Jade immer weniger on kommen. Wenn ihr dann daseit, macht ihr kaum etwas. Das beunruhigt mich, denn ich habe die Befürchtung, dass ihr irgendwann garnicht mehr kommt und dieses Wiki dann ohne Bürokraten oder Admins ist. Dann würde dieses Wiki vielleicht aussterben! Deshalb wäre mein Vorschlag für einen neuen Admin, vielleicht auch Bürokraten, 'Matoro20.' Er ist das momentan aktivste Mitglied hier, und ist bei Top-Benutzer auf Platz 3, was nach euch Admins ist. Er kennt sich gut mit dem Syntax aus, erstellt jeden Tag neue Artikel...Naja, das ist mein Vorschlag. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 06:35, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dafür dass Jade nicht oft on kommen kann, kann niemand was und ich wette, wenn sein Internet wieder richtig funktioniert ist er so aktiv wie er immer war. Dafür dass ich nicht oft on komme hab ich auch eine Erklärung, es sind ferien und ich hab mich in letzter Zeit öfters mit meinen Freunden für Videonächte getroffen, und die letzten Male konnte ich nicht so lange on kommen, weil ich ein paar Dinge für den Skin gemacht habe (Das längliche Bild oben) und noch das Cover für das IDBM, das dauert auch ein bisschen länger. Ich bin immer hier und schau in die letzten Änderungen, aber schreib halt nicht immer was. Aktiv bin ich schon noch, mach aber keine Profile mehr sondern nurnoch Geschichten, weil ich sonst nicht mehr hinterherkomme, aber einen weiteren Admin zu ernennen halte ich für unnötig, weil ich nicht vorhabe inaktiv zu werden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:46, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, dass niemand so recht sich vornimmt, inaktiv zu werden. Aber ok, die Sache hat sich erledigt. Bei dir sind also noch Ferien, bei mir ist schon Schule, das kam mir halt komisch vor. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:16, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein Im neusten IDBM stand meines Wissens nichts von der extraausgabe, und in der Sitenotice sehe ich hier auch keinen Hinweis, das man im WN unterschreiben soll. Das meinte ich ja; denn die unterschriften von Leuten wie Viro, Matoro, Garrzo und Jadekaiser, die so gut wie nie im WN sind, fehlen da noch. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:44, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC)